


Taking Chances

by Tarkana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam spots a blond marble god across the bar he cant help but watch and want. Will Adam be able to make the moves or will he let his perfect mate walk out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream the other night, I was seeing and feeling the dream through Adam and i just had to share.

I couldn't help watching, ok staring at him. The way his hand moved through his blond silk like hair, his lips tainted a darkened red and the way his head slightly tilted backwords as he laughed, nose wrinkling just slightly. It must have been a good two, three hours of silent watching because i had seen him switch between three different drinks. Once in a while, his head would bob to the music blaring over the speakers but he never moved onto the floor, always staying within his little group of people. 

"What's he drinking" I nodded my head towards him, leaning against the bar.  
"Same thing he drinks every time he's in here."  
"So he's a regular?" 

I heard a small grunt before the bar tender walked away. I had been here a few times, but i didn't ever recall seeing someone so hard and yet petite like him. He was perfect, the type of man i always desired. Small yet someone you wouldn't want to mess with, fine features and pixie like. 

"Can i order two of whatever he's having" I put a fifty on the counter before watching him lift his drink back up to his lips and finishing it. He leaned forward and kissed one of the girls he was with on the cheek before winking at another and walking away. 

'This is my chance' i picked up the drinks and followed him, watching him go behind the stage and through a back door only to emerge seconds later with a guitar case and three other guys before taking to the stage itself. So the guy was not only good looking but in a band as well, things were about to get interesting. I walked around heading for the left side of the stage, where he had set up his guitar and had turned looking back at his band mates, i could see him speaking but wasnt able to hear him over the current music pumping. 

"Our local band of the evening, as it is every Friday night, please enjoy a little turn of the screw!" 

The DJ turned down his set before walking off leaving the band to start up. The cheering in the crowd increased before bodies started pulsing and grinding together on the floor. I looked down at the drinks in hand, unsure what to do with them as i watched the band preform, the guitarests hair swishing side to side as he played head down as if headbanging without going crazy. My fingers twitched to run threw it, as i watched him play i realized i had tuned out the rest of the members on stage, i wanted this guy to play for me, to be my guitarest. 

"He's good huh? Everyone loves TJ"  
"TJ?" I hollered turning to look at the girl who had come up behind me. Her piercings reflected the lights and i could easily tell she was covered in tattoos and cheaply dyed hair. 'great a groupie'. She nodded her head towards the stage pointing out the blond haired man i had been watching.  
"So you some kind of scout agent or something?"  
"Or something" i answered turning to look back at him. He had moved towards the front of the stage working on a solo, I saw her step closer and raise a shot glass up which he took and quickly finished before ending the solo and stepping back into place.  
"You should know, he's not interested, has turned down many offers before. He's quite dedicated to Tots" She placed her hand on my shoulder smiling up at me before walking off. I stood there the rest of his set watching, listening, and thinking of a plan. As they said their thanks and existed the stage i quickly ran around to the doorway he had gone in before. The others had beaten him off stage and i cut him off before he could join.

"Great moves and sound up there. You uh, need a drink" I held out his drink "its safe promise" I answered at the questioning gaze i took a sip of mine letting it cool me i was quite thankful for the darkness.  
"Name is Adam, Whats yours?"  
"Uh.. Tommy Joe" he answered placing the drink down on the nearest table  
"Seriously its safe" i picked it up and took a small sip without thinking. "I asked the bar tender what you usually get. This is what he brought me just looked like you could use a drink." He smiled up at me before taking a sip of his drink and holding the glass against his face and down his neck cooling himself  
"Thanks, yeah this is exactly what i needed.. Uh Adam you said?"  
"Yeah, hey wanna go to the VIP upstairs and talk"  
"Sorry not interested ..." "Im not a scout i promise i just want to get to know you please. Im new in town and your guitar playing is comforting, like i can trust you" 

I hadnt realized i was holding my breath but when he nodded and held his arm out indicating to show the way i was relieved. I was suddenly greatful that i had spent a little extra for the room. As we passed the girl from earlier i smiled and thanked her for her help, she scoffed giving me this evil eye before turning with her group of friends and bitched about unfairness. I showed my pass to the bouncer indicating Tommy was with me before he let us both through. It wasnt our own room more of a VIP lounge but it wasnt as loud and on some nights its where you could get special treatment, and there was rooms set up for those. 

"So Tommy, do you mind if i call you Tommy, as i said im new, and actually i want to be a singer, i have done work in broadway and such and i could use your help for some background music so i can get my voice out there, im not asking to form a band or anything just assist and i could use some friends" 

"Figures" I turned to face him as he sat down sighing. I hadnt really given him any reason to trust me and no time to interrupt me so i wasnt expecting much but i couldnt hold back the surprise when he nodded and said he'd help. Though i may have surprised him more after i leaned in, kissing him full on the lips in my excitement. 

"Oh god, Sorry dude, shit not a way to start" He stood up, his fingers resting on his lips as he looked at me. "I'm straight" I nodded backing up, to my ears he didnt sound overly convinced and i wasnt sure if he was trying to convince me or him; perhaps both. I didnt back up very far before he was stepping forward towards me. "i'm straight" he whispered once more before i had my hand on the back of his neck dragging him in, kissing him deeply. I dont know which of us moaned but shortly after that we were battling dominance with our tongues.  
"Not here" i gasped, resting my forehead against his, "I wont follow you" i turned giving him the choice of following or running before heading towards one of the back rooms. As i walked into the room i had to adjust myself, one way or another i was going to be using this room. I looked around at the Red walls and the black leather couches surrounding a single small platform with a pole in the center. There was sheer draps and layered in glitter. I placed my drink down on one of the tables inside the door seconds before i heard the door close shut, i sighed closing my eyes and tossing my head back before i felt an arm slide around my waist and a body press into my back, solid, strong and comforting. I smiled as i turned facing Tommy, wrapping my hand behind him. 

"Still straight" I whispered, he nodded slightly before my hand was in his hair pulling his head backwards exposing his neck. Leaning forward i kissed along his jawline and down his neck stopping just by his ear. "Guess this will be our little secret" I felt him shiver before i released my hold on his hair, pushing him back against the door capturing his lips once more in mine only this time there was no hesitation from either of us. I lifted my leg drawing it between his, shifting them apart, i knew i was hard, pulsing with need to be released from my constrictive pants now far to tight for my liking. I shifted my hand down his front, stopping just at his waistline, in his black skinny jeans it was easy to tell how hard he was as well. I grabbed his guitar and drink from him turning to set them down, as i did so he stepped further into the room pressing his back against the pole, his eyes showing his lust as he walked around it, drawing me near. I stopped him and pressed his back harder against the pole before turning him to face it. I reached a hand around drawing it under his shirt as he continued to hold the cold metal between his hands, breathing heavy. 

"Thats not the only pole you could be holding Tommy" It was obvious the need i felt, my voice was low, breathy and deep. I lowered my hand to the button of his pants while sliding two fingers into his open mouth whispering two simple words causing him to close his mouth and moan "Suck Tommy". 

As he rubbed against me, sucking two of my fingers i slid my other hand into his now open pants, grasping his member as best i could and slowing moving with his thrusts. I kissed the back of his neck, before removing my hand from stroking him to release my member from its restraints. I sighed with the release, the pre-cum providing a coolness on much to warm flesh. I flexed my hips into Tommy and felt him push back against me before he lowered his hands pulling his pants down. Even in the darkness of the red room it was easy to tell that he was made of pale marble everywhere, fine features and perfect skin with the odd tattoo here and there. Taking the fingers from his mouth i slid one across his lower back, causing him to shiver from the cold path following the moist line. 

"Do you want me to stop" Even though he had followed me in, knowing i wouldnt follow him had he choose to leave, i still wanted to give him a chance. He pressed against me once more, shifting just enough to turn his face to mine, his hand coming up to rest at the nap of my neck. 

"I may be gay for you only" He smiled at me before drawing me in for a kiss. As he deepened the kiss i lowered my hand, sliding one finger slowly into his heat. I didnt want to go to fast, he was straight after all. I felt him tense slightly, breaking our kiss with a gasp before relaxing and moaning, pushing back against me once more. As much as i couldnt hold back i knew i had to, moving slowly and giving him time to adjust. It wasnt long before he was trying to get me in deeper, it was then i knew it safe to slide in the second finger, allowing for proper stretching, i really didnt want to hurt this beauty, breaking a statue of pure marble would be a crime against its perfection wether living or statued. 

"Please Adam. I want you" Nodding i withdrew my fingers, positioning myself.  
"Its going to hurt are you sure"  
"Yes, Im Gay please" I smiled. Kissing him lightly at his temple even though it was lined with sweat. We both had a fine sheen over our bodies, mixing and cooling wherever we touched.  
"Perhaps Bi" I clarified before slowly entering him. He Gasped and i could feel him tightening against the intrusion, contracting against the softness of my head. "Relax baby" i drew my hands up rubbing them over his back and stomach, holding him close. As i felt him relax i pushed further, slowly filling him completely, half way he leaned his head back against my shoulder sighing, pushing his hips against me, sheathing me completely. I was sure he could hear my heart pounding, at the very least feel it through his back as we stood there adjusting. 

"Fuck, Move" I startled at his response, pulling from him, i was prepared to stop and withdraw completely until his hiss of "yes" echoed in my ears. Smiling to myself i started a slow rhythm, reaching down to grasp his member again as i continued, he was easily enjoying this as much as i if the pre-cum was anything to go by, he was pulsing and heated like i had been previously. 

"Fuck" After a little while he was climaxing, white streams rolling down the metal of the pole in front of him, and the tightening as his release gripped him sent me over, pouring my seed within his heat, coming down from my ride i pulled out, seeing him wince slightly I sat down on the couch. "Im sorry, i shouldn't have" 

"Dont" His reply was short, rough, his breathing was still laboured as he turned to face me. "It was my choice too, you offered me three times to leave" he smiled kneeling down in front of me, between my legs, he winced again before looking at me again completely. 

"Adam, uh.."  
"Lambert" i answered filling in his question  
"Adam Lambert, This is just the start of a great um"  
"Friendship?" I supplied not wanting to get my hopes up to high.  
"Well, yeah friendship, but im pretty sure i wont ever let my friends do what you just did to me. Come lets get you cleaned up, you got a place to stay?"  
I smiled up at Tommy, Straight, Make up wearing, guitarest band member, perfect Tommy.  
"Im sure i do now" I answered drawing him in for another kiss. "My car's out front" i answered helping him to his feet before doing up my pants while he fixed his. He quickly finished both our drinks, grabbed his guitar and headed out into the cool night air. Whatever this was, it was the start of something beautiful.


End file.
